Lazlo
Lazlo is an eccentric Brazillian spider monkey. Often annoying to Lumpus, he is a very happy-go lucky monkey. As a hippie, Lazlo loves peace. Lazlo has a serious case of Coulrophobia. Lazlo "goes where the wind blows" by his own statement. He is the main protagonist of the series. Carlos Alazraqui voiced Lazlo (Like Rocko from "Rocko's Modern Life"). His favorite catchphrase is "Yakka!" Joe Murray, creator of Camp Lazlo, originally created Lazlo for a children's books concept. As he developed the concept, Murray believed that a children's books could not contain the stories and the ideas, so he decided to create a television show. According to Murray, when he thought about Lazlo's personality, a spider monkey came to his mind. Carlos Alazraqui Added by Mermaidamp Lazlo comes from São Paulo, Brazil. Murray wrote on his website that Lazlo's parents moved to the U.S. to start a fruit company, allowing Lazlo to learn English. Originally Murray wanted Lazlo to carry a strong Brazilian accent, but when Cartoon Network asked Murray to choose only one character to carry a strong accent, Murray opted Raj and gave Lazlo an Americanized voice. Murray said that he did not plan Alazraqui to voice Lazlo; according to him the arrangement simply occurred. Lazlo stays in the Jelly Cabin with Raj and Clam; the three are called the "Jelly Cabin Trio." He didn't appear in the episode "Spacemates", "Miss Fru Fru" and "Scoutmaster Slinkman". Digimon Dewmon:'The In-Training Form of Flowermon. Attacks: Dew Blast '''Flowermon:'Flowermon is a gopher-like Digimon with pink flower petals around his face and has a long stem on his head. Attacks: Flower Power,Color Power,Pollen Power,Sprout Attack,Seed Bomb 'Meadowmon:'The Champion Form of Flowermon. Sometimes,he can be mistaken as a small hill when he is asleep, but when he wakes up it's time to jump off before he grows roots out of his grassy shell. Attacks:Root Slap,Grass Blades,Moss Shield '''Forestmon: The Ultimate Form of Meadowmon. Like most forest digimon, Forestmon gets energy from the sun and water. He carries a sunflower-like spear that sends his opponents flying when he attacks them. Attacks: Sunflower Beam, Orchard Stars, Leaf Storm, Sunlight Blade 'Vinemon,the Jungle of Sincerity:'The Armor-Digivlved Form of Flowermon. As Flowermon,he uses the Digi-Egg of Sincerity to Armor-Digivolve.He is covered in vines and has vine-like tentacles to give his opponents a good slap. Attacks:Vine Slap, Fierce Tangle, Jungle's Fury, Hidden Heart Crest and Digi-Egg Like Mimi,Lazlo holds the Crest of Sincerity. Like Yolei,Lazlo holds the Digi-Egg of Sincerity. Like Yolei's Digi-Egg of Sincerity,it is green except it has a pointy top and has vines in the bottom. Mentor(s) Mimi Tachikawa and Yolei Inoue Relationships 'Martin Mystery-'''Lazlo begins to see Martin as an older brother figure in the same way T.K. sees Tai as an older brother figure but is unaware of the implications that Rocko draws out of this. He sees Martin as a leader to the group. '''Raven Queen-' 'Martin Kratt-' 'Chris Kratt-' 'Will Vandom-'''Will is like Lazlo's older sister figure, and Lazlo goes to her for anything more motherly. '''Rocko Wallaby-' 'Buster Bunny-' 'Diana Lombard-' 'Yuki Cross/Kuran-' Category:Digi-Destinies Category:Males